


ふれほむ短打

by Reinforce_of_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinforce_of_Fire/pseuds/Reinforce_of_Fire
Summary: 不灵尊的两篇小段子。
Relationships: Flame/Homura Takeru, ふれほむ, 不灵尊
Kudos: 1
Collections: 游戏王Vrains相关





	ふれほむ短打

1.刚来dencity和懒人沙发的场合（谢谢理耶的图，太可爱了，虽然写偏题）  
没有腻歪，就是普通的日常唠嗑。

一个来自海边小镇的乡村少年在进入充满尖端高科技氛围的城市时，多少会觉得有些头晕眼花——比起那些看得人不知道该把注意力放在哪儿才好的、五花八门的广告牌，穗村尊由衷觉得就连那些捕鱼归来的渔船上堆在一块儿的海鱼都比这些看着舒服。即使后者充满让人不由得会犯密恐的各种元素，比如无数张在阳光照耀下一张一合的鱼嘴，但至少，不会因为那过度浮夸且杂乱的色彩而让人迷失自己原本的目的。  
……或许这才是广告设计师想要达成的效果？  
站在百货商场门口，一脸迷茫的穗村尊手里拿着一张购物清单，盯着眼前这些让人抓不到重点的商品广告。

回想起几个星期前，他提出要独自一人为了求学而进城、还是去那座举国闻名的一线城市Den City的时候，周围的亲戚乡邻们都为这个家里蹲男孩的变化赞不绝口。爷爷奶奶更是在尊看不到的地方感动的眼泪直掉，“他终于愿意走出去了”之类的话，尊在屋里走廊的拐角处也不止悄悄听到过一次。  
“但是，尊你一个人，生活上没问题吗？”——只有一个人对他在城市里的生活自理能力提出了质疑。他的青梅竹马，上白河绮久。  
说到底我就不是一个人进城，这方面总会有办法的……虽然装作一脸冷漠地对绮久的吐槽腹诽了不知多少次，尊还是没能把不灵梦的存在告知于她。这个不请自来还让他起了进城念头的AI，才是他身上发生的一切变化的源头。  
就在他踏上前往Den City的火车，身后爷爷奶奶和乡邻们的热切视线让尊有种背上被写了“全村的希望”几个大字的错觉时，他还不知道自己的搭档AI此时已经开始往他的虚拟购物车里塞了一堆生活用品——从基本的洗手间用品到厨具，除了他自己打包进了行囊的衣物类和被褥等东西之外，几乎囊括了各个种类。  
在意想不到的时候把绮久的话给听进去了，尊在抵达Den City的住处后翻阅着有几大页的购物车时，一边在心里盘算着得花多少钱，一边不由在心里赞赏着不灵梦的靠谱。  
然而，这并不会妨碍尊从里面挑出了几件一看就是不灵梦出于自身喜好而塞进去的东西。毕竟作为一个高中生，他手头可没那么宽裕，凡事都需要精打细算。

“拳击沙袋？？”  
“好好锻炼身体对你这个年纪的人类来说可是很重要的。可惜AI没有肉体，否则我也想切身感受一下那种充实的打击感……啊还有，这上面的火焰纹我很中意。”  
最后那句才是真心话吧。话说你也不是不知道我家里开道场，怎么可能锻炼不足——尊默默从购物车里把沙袋扔了出去。  
“山地自行车？”  
“这个总需要吧？平时上学或出行的时候。在大路上骑行着挥洒汗水也是一种青春，你们人类的影视作品里是这样说的。”  
“哈，都看了些什么东西啊……不灵梦你的好意我心领了，不过Den City的公共交通对学生是完全免费开放的这件事你不知道吗？”尊在取得Den City高中的入学资格时便被告知了这项惠民政策。  
“…………………………！！！”Σ(O.O)  
圣人……不对，AI原来也会有百密一疏的时候啊。尊哭笑不得的动手把山地自行车从购物车里划去。  
“高〇模型……独〇兽3号机HG？？？”  
“机器人是种浪漫啊，你们人类不也经常这样说吗？看看这款的代号，〇hoenix，啊啊，这种燃烧起来的感觉……嗯，这绝对是为我火之伊格尼斯量身设计的。”  
果断驳回，这种东西就算买回来也没时间组装的。

大概就像这样挑挑拣拣来回删了有两页的样子，爆炸的合计价格总算被缩到了一个还能让高中生接受的范围，期间还跟不灵梦讨论了多次人类的常识相关，权当帮对方更新了这方面的数据库。  
只是在准备点击“确认支付”的按钮时，尊的脑子里不知怎么的突然灵光一闪，偏过头若有所思地盯着决斗盘里的小黑人儿，几秒都没说话。  
“……怎么了尊？”看着他的手指放在按钮上迟迟没落下去还突然盯着自己，就算是高性能AI也没法立刻演算出他在考虑些什么。不灵梦可不像某位伊格尼斯同伴那样擅长对人类的心理进行预测。  
“不……只是突然想到……”  
尊把视线收了回去，伸手去拿起了桌上的纸和笔。比起什么都用电子文档记录，这种古老的记录方式让他更有亲近感。将套着笔盖的笔头在桌子上轻轻磕了几下后，尊似乎终于整理好了思绪：  
“比起网上购物，我觉得带你去实际看看会更有意思。”  
炎之伊格尼斯闻言，习惯性地把双臂抄在了胸前：“……嚯，所谓‘实地考察’吗。这或许是个不错的学习机会。”

——本来是带着这样的教学目的才在开学前和不灵梦一起来到百货商场购买各种生活用品的，然而人算不如天算，尊太小看了Den City百货商场的规格，结果到头来还得靠不灵梦现场导航才能找到路。  
“尊，你这样的话之后去上学会让我感到很担忧。”  
“要你管！去学校的路总不可能像这里这么……立体？吧……！”  
“唔姆，过于复杂的建筑构造对人类而言是一种难题，所以才会有‘迷宫’这种事物的出现吗……？”  
里三层外三层，还有三层地下商场，大概是商场运营对这硕大的占地面积也有自觉，出于方便客人的考虑把所有主道都设计成了自动传送带，但也因此要是错过了一个出口的话，返回刚才的地方还得多花个两三分钟。在这样的构造下，尊带着不灵梦转来转去——他是真的对那些藏在各种角落的温馨提示电子指示牌没什么敏锐的检索能力，本来广告就看得人够眼花的了。搞到最后不灵梦看不下去，调来了商场地图替他做起了向导AI，这才踏上了购物之旅的正轨。  
“到底是谁在带谁‘实地考察’啊……”尊推着购物车，脑袋有点耷拉。  
“唔姆，这对你来说也是不错的学习机会。”  
总觉得和出发前的立场微妙的倒过来了？  
老式决斗盘被尊平放在了购物车栏里，不灵梦边说边迅速在地图上标出了各个目的地，并规划出了最短路线。看着这个过程，尊叹了口气：“……绮久说的对。”  
“嗯？”  
“多亏有你跟着来，不灵梦。我一个人的话大概连出门都能迷路。”  
炎之伊格尼斯沉默了几秒后，发出一个带着笑的哼声：  
“我可是你的搭档。”  
尊甚至对AI是否会产生得意的情绪这件事疑惑了那么一瞬间，最后因为自己对电子世界的知识水平实在有限而放弃了猜测。

路过某片家用品区域的时候，不灵梦留意到了某件展示品。  
“那个是……”  
顺着不灵梦的视线望过去，尊看到了一块放在地上的不规则物体。像是一个大布袋子，但又只有中间凹下去了一部分，若是作为容器来讲实在是太没有效率的设计；但光看外形，不灵梦又难以推测出这到底是个什么用途的东西，因为实在太…体现不出它的存在理念，在一堆家具之中反而显得格外突出。  
等一下，家具？  
“啊，那个是懒人沙发吧。你对这个感兴趣？”  
在不灵梦反应过来可以从这件物体隶属的分类来推断用途同时，尊一句话告诉了他答案。在获得了“懒人沙发”这个关键词后，不灵梦从网络上迅速搜索到了相关释义，又重新用审视的眼光打量起了这个于他而言的新事物——  
“软体家具，英文名称beanbag，是人类对舒适和安逸的设计进行革新的结果…”  
“……bee…bug？”  
“是beanbag，豆子袋的意思。…原来如此，是人类的感性所铸成的一种实体吗。有意思。”  
尊试图跟上不灵梦的思路，结果只是被毫不客气的纠正了撇脚的英语。倒是对方对懒人沙发本身比对纠缠读音更感兴趣，这件事让尊迅速找到了一个台阶下。  
“不过不灵梦想试试的话，现在这个样子是不是太小了…？会完全掉进去的吧。”  
不灵梦的眼角微微上挑。确实作为AI，没有实体是他们和人类之间最大的区别之一，不过这并不妨碍他的探求心。决斗盘里的小黑人转过身对尊说道：  
“别小看我炎之伊格尼斯了。就像你们活在现实世界中那样，网络世界对我们而言就是‘现实’，只要能有足够的数据源，我就可以模拟出无限接近真实的物件…只要有足够多的数据源呢。”  
尊敏锐地察觉到，他此时的语气听上去有些跃跃欲试，于是便顺着他的话来了：“嘿～那听上去很厉害啊。”  
“所以尊，现在你就去体验吧！为了能够让我回到电子界里再现出相同的东西，为我提供全方位的、真实数据！”炎之伊格尼斯头顶的火焰就像呆毛一样竖了起来。  
“……等等，为什么试坐个沙发要说的这么…嘛，算啦。”  
不灵梦会在自己感兴趣的地方有强烈的执着，这点尊是早就体会到了。无奈的笑了笑，尊拿上决斗盘，向着那个躺在地上瘪着脸的小豆袋走了过去。  
举手之劳就能满足搭档的小小心愿的话，又怎会不乐意呢。

不过这样的体验对一直住老式和屋的尊来说其实也是第一次，因此他光是打探这软趴趴的玩意儿该怎么坐都花了三十秒左右，最后横下心来决定不管三七二十一，既然是沙发那坐下去总归没问题的吧。  
因为重心外移而一下袭来的失重感让尊在坐下去的瞬间条件反射绷紧了肌肉，但很快他就发现有一种被稳稳包裹住的舒适将自己的身体全盘托住了。这种仿佛陷进棉花堆但又不是太难以用力的感觉意外的…蛮不错？  
“怎么样，尊？”不灵梦的视线一刻没从尊的身上移开过。  
尊就这样让身体陷在懒人沙发里，望着天花板的眼神有些恍惚：“嗯…总觉得…”  
“觉得？”听者伸长了脖子。  
“…很舒服。”  
“……”  
意识到了不如AI理性的人类在这种时候会脑子断线词汇匮乏也没什么好奇怪的，不灵梦试图开始以人类的方式理解“当一个人呆愣着说舒服的时候究竟会是怎样一种心态”。他大概从来没有像现在这样想念他的那个善于理解人类心理的伊格尼斯同伴，自身的性格使然也让他不会像另一个同伴那样天生深谙及时行乐主义…虽然那在当时的其他伊格尼斯看来就是纯粹的失责，但现在想想，或许那才是最接近人类的行为方式。  
在不灵梦脑内有如奔腾的河流一样在进行着种种分析同时，尊就只是单纯的享受着这样的感觉——从最开始盯着天花板发呆，到慢慢闭上眼睛把身体往懒人沙发里缩。  
怪不得会被叫做懒人沙发，这样确实会让人变懒啊。微微睁眼看了一下决斗盘里拖着下巴若有所思的不灵梦，尊在心里感叹道。可以的话尊也希望不灵梦能亲身体验一下呢。  
要是模拟能成功就好了？

“为了能采集更详细的数据，尊，把这个买回去吧！！”  
“哈？！”  
Den City的新晋高中生在还未开学的时候就又多了一项小小的的目标。

————————————————

2\. バーニング・ドロー  
关于flash bac……呸，燃烧抽卡。因为原作有燃烧抽卡对soba负担很大这个设定，于是。（还是理耶倾情供梗！）  
时间是原作58集，在plmk和soba进入风领域的那几战登出后。

将浑身热量汇聚在胸口，以逆卷的轰炎传导至右手的掌心之上，在对决斗者而言能够决定命运的“抽卡”时，通过把残余的生命一口气削减至极限、这种背水一战的方式来将自己逼入绝境，把此时爆发出的最为猛烈的斗志全数灌注入这仅此一次的行动中——“燃烧抽卡”，是只属于、也只有Soul Burner这个时刻燃烧着自己的灵魂进行战斗的男人才能做到的战斗方式。  
正如以他为原型诞生的炎之伊格尼斯那样，Soul Burner……穗村尊这个少年的心中，有一团怎么掐都灭不掉的火。纵使曾经被埋在了厚重的灰烬下，但一旦给了刨开的契机，那些安静到连声音都听不见的火星便会在意志的号召下汇集，重新爆发出惊人的能量，不论多少次。  
最开始的时候，穗村尊是对这个技能抗拒的，因为主动削减大量LP带来的副作用相当不好受——如果是在现实世界中的话，尊对自己的体能还有相当的自信，但来到Den City后的事件、特别是决斗，无一例外都在网络中进行。对他这个网络菜鸟来说，光是适应这种完全潜入式的虚拟空间都够呛了，更别说在每次使用技能后、战斗结束的瞬间伴随着紧张感退去而袭来的目眩，总能让他当时就一阵腿软。  
但在和不灵梦共同作战了多次后，这个技能反而成为了他们之间独一无二的“羁绊”的象征。这是独属于他们的，这种自豪的感觉愈发强烈。

只不过这次……不妙，光靠意志好像撑不住。

————  
这次作战在Playmaker和鲍曼的决斗结束后终于告一段落。眼看风之领域从边缘开始解构，Soulburner和Playmaker都默契地调出了控制命令菜单，点击了自己视野中的Logout键——在领域都崩溃了的如今，登出封锁什么的自然也是不复存在了。两人之间也没有必要像上次那样道别，反正在现实中也只是隔了一堵墙，出门就能打照面。  
视野中，电子虚拟空间中的逼真景象逐渐退去渲染层、显露出淡蓝色的骨架，最后像被关闭的电器屏幕那样暗了下去。这是他的意识从名叫“Soulburner”的虚拟角色转移回属于“穗村尊”的人类身上的过程。  
感觉到与虚拟空间的连接已经确实完全切断了，穗村尊在一片黑暗中睁开了眼睛。从刚才登出时显示的时间来看，他这次登陆了足足五个小时——更新了他从进入link vrains以来的连续登陆时长最高纪录。  
总之这次算是小有收获，作为第一次和Playmaker的共同行动，这是足够让他满意的结果。穗村尊的嘴角无意识中挑起了一丝弧度。  
等到眼球适应了登陆室中的黑暗时已经过去了几秒，不灵梦也从link vrains中返回到了他左臂上装着的决斗盘里。原本在运作时墙壁上会淌过的数据流光都因为停止运作而熄灭了，只有不灵梦的身躯微微发出的暗红光成为了这里唯一的光源。  
“尊，这次干的很好。”  
“啊，那是……唔额！”  
正打算对搭档毫无保留的赞扬进行回应时，一种异样的感觉袭击了穗村尊的脑神经。并不是什么突然的头痛，那种因为体质虚弱引发的头痛向来与锻炼充分的他无缘——  
在不灵梦的眼中，尊就是张开了嘴然后一下卡壳在原地……用电脑语言来说，就像是一个突然就无响应的程序。但尊可不是电脑程序，这种事情发生在人类身上意味着什么，不灵梦短时间也没法得出一个结论，但唯有不是好事这点他非常清楚。  
“尊！？”  
明明清楚听见了搭档担心的喊声，但尊就是无法对此作出回应。他的双眼明明聚焦在面前的门扉上却又显得在放空，身体并没有哪处感觉到痛苦、但最可怕的正是这种意识清醒却毫无知觉在同一具躯体上诡异并存。大概是生物电流还在起作用、尊唯有双手指尖还在不受控制的颤抖着。  
（这……怎么回事……？）  
这种大白天被鬼压床的感觉并没有持续太久。仿佛被无形斩断的神经在两三秒后便迅速重连，而这次，刺耳的噪声像湍流一样，并非通过耳朵、而是直接顺着脊椎涌进了尊的脑中。  
“唔、咕……！”  
尊被这种恶心的冲击感震的眼前一片天旋地转，他有些听不清不灵梦的声音了。幸好这种感觉非常短暂，靠着仅存的意志他狠狠咬住了牙关才保持住没让身体倒下去。连用眼睛去确认都做不到，他只能循着记忆抬起沉重的右臂对着记忆中墙壁上的开关一按——他很走运，开关按钮正好被他的手指肚子够着。  
横拉的电动门被打开了，房车车厢内的灯光照亮了尊的视野。他并不知道自己现在是什么样的姿势，但他隐隐约约能看到游作那头蓝粉相间的发色好像正站在不远的地方，至于是面对还是背对着自己，尊感觉视野模糊到了他自己都怀疑眼镜没戴。  
尊将整个上半身的重量压在了靠墙的右手小臂上，忍住恶心感从紧咬的牙关中挤出了一点声音：  
“游……作……”  
眼前的那团蓝粉色高度模糊物体在顿了一下后明显移动了起来，连着另一团深色一起……是草薙先生吧。尊此时终于敢稍微闭一下眼睛了，但心里的那一点点男性自尊还是没敢让他放任自己的身体就在这儿瘫下去——和他们第一次正式的共同行动，要是晕过去了那岂不是真的丢脸到家。

————  
“Flash……啥？”  
“Flash back（闪回），是在神经与虚拟空间的连接断开后会发生的一种数据回流的现象。虽然Flash back是潜入登录的普遍现象，但大部分都只是很轻微的程度，会被内置在决斗盘中的处理器过滤，达到不足以对人体造成影响的程度。Link Vrains中禁止强度过高的决斗也有这方面的原因……比如以前的高速决斗，会有对神经造成压迫的风险。每月Den City里因为Flash Back而短期入院的决斗者总会有那么几十人。”  
“哦、哦……？”  
“通俗点来说的话，就像去医院输液的时候，针头插入血管的瞬间会看到有一小部分血液会逆流进输液管，但正常情况都不会觉得难受……不过像尊的这种严重不适的话，或许用‘晕虚拟空间’来形容会更合适？”  
“啊，这么说起来，好像还真有点晕车的感觉……恶。”  
在游作和草薙两人把尊扶出了登录室之后，他被放在了座椅上仰着休息了四五分钟才慢慢从糟糕的感觉中缓过来。期间不灵梦除了最开始因为心急而吼了好几声尊的名字以外，之后都安静的出奇，就连Ai问他发生了什么也只是沉默待在决斗盘里。  
见尊总算恢复过来，两人都松了口气。Flash Back现象对他们来说也不陌生，反倒对当事人来说特别新鲜，因此在尊疑惑自己身上究竟发生了什么时候，游作非常流畅的给了他一长串的专业解释。也不知道是因为听不大懂还是因为游作会在打牌以外的时间蹦出这么多话让尊露出了一脸不明觉厉的表情，草薙笑着递给了他一杯刚充好的热咖啡，并为他做出了通俗易懂的贴心比喻。  
端着热腾腾的咖啡小口小口啜了起来的时候，之前一直沉默的尊的决斗盘终于又亮了起来。不灵梦双手抱胸从里面冒了出来。  
“不，这次是我的过错。本来技能‘燃烧抽卡’就是对决斗者身体负担很大的类型，减轻登出时这方面的负担本是我的职责……因为之前他的适应情况看上去还不错，结果我忽视了这次连续两次战斗都使用技能会带来的高风险。而且这次的登录对他来说，时间已经相当长了。”  
“诶~原来你也有失误的时候啊~”一旁的Ai双眼已经弯成了两个上半圆弧，看上去就是个滑稽脸。  
但此时的不灵梦没有和他开玩笑斗嘴的心情。他仰头望着尊，从黄色的双眼里无法直接感受到AI的情绪，但尊此时敢打赌那是他十二分认真的眼神：  
“抱歉，尊。我绝对不会再让这种事情发生第二次。”  
炎之伊格尼斯的声音沉着而厚实，听不出丝毫对已经发生的事情感到后悔的成分，有的只是对今后无比坚定的许诺。  
听着他说完，尊轻轻笑了一下——他的状态也确实比刚才好多了。他伸出了右手握成拳形，放在不灵梦的面前：  
“那今后，也得麻烦不灵梦继续‘温柔地守望着我’了……不管是在Link Vrains还是这里。”  
似乎是想起尊刚才在Link Vrains里才做过类似的发言、只是自己反而没给他回应，不灵梦愣了一秒，随后便同样伸出自己小小的黑色右臂，大拳头与小拳头碰在了一起，语气里满是得意：  
“必须的，交给我吧。”

Fin


End file.
